


Occupied

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Gags, Gay Male Character, Homosexuality, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Reader-Insert, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-23 23:03:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14943023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)





	Occupied

“Bedroom. Now,” Y/N said firmly, his tone commanding in that way that made Spencer squirm in his seat. He always loved watching the beginnings of arousal in the mad he loved. 

The command was out of nowhere, but they had no plans for the day and they hadn’t played in a while. “Do I need to repeat myself, baby?”

Spencer’s pupils dilated and he swallowed a lump in his throat. “No, Sir. Of course not.” A smile ticked up at the corner of his lips, a silent affirmation that spoke the consent Y/N needed to continue. 

Something he enjoyed more than most other things was leaving Spencer in suspense. Letting his mind wander in this way, wondering how he was going to be taken, instead of to the cases he came up against on a daily basis. The man he loved deserved to have his mind freed up from the pain. 

Standing up, he took of his shirt and laid if over the back of the couch, doing the same with his jeans as he called into the bedroom for Spencer to be without clothes save for his boxers by the time he got inside. 

After embracing exactly who he was, a dominant gay man, and throwing those that disapproved to the wayside, he’d been much happier. Now he could revel in the fact that he had someone willing to give himself to him. He was already semi-hard, stroking himself through the cotton material of his boxers as he walked toward the bedroom.

When he rounded the corner, his breath hitched in his throat. He could see Spencer’s length through his boxers, waiting in anticipation for Y/N to get closer. His muscles were already coated in the smallest sheen of sweat. His lips were parted and breaths shallow. “What do you want love?” Y/N asked, approaching Spencer as he was seated on the bed, tilting his head up with his thumb and forefinger. There was a small anticipatory tear at the corner of Spencer’s eye that Y/N wiped away with the pad of his thumb.

“Whatever you want,” he replied dreamily. 

Moving his finger down from Spencer’s eye to his lip, he pulled it downward, beckoning him to open his mouth. Without breaking his gaze, Spencer complied and kept his grip firmly on the bed knowing that Y/N wouldn’t want his hands wandering.

Slowly, Y/N pulled his length from his boxers and placed the tip of his cock on his tongue. “Show me how badly you want me.”

Spencer immediately began bobbing up and down on Y/N’s length, pushing himself a little farther down each time. The sounds he was making drove Y/N to grip Spencer’s head, his hands running through his hair as he began to thrust into his warm mouth. “I plan on keeping your mouth occupied,” he grunted through heavy breaths.

When Spencer mumbled around his length, a jolt shot through him and he pulled him up by his hair and took his mouth roughly as he backed him into the dresser and pulled out a gag. “I didn’t say how I was going to keep it occupied.”

He pulled the gag around the back of Spencer’s head and made sure it was firmly in place before turning him around to bend him over the dresser. Before he did, he kissed Spencer’s cheek and placed the small red ball in his hand. It’s what they used when Spencer didn’t have the ability to speak. Should he need to safe word, he would drop the ball and Y/N would cease immediately. 

Spencer muttered in appreciation around the gag as Y/N bent him over and walked toward the nightstand to grab some lube. With two fingers, he readied Spencer’s entrance and himself before pressing himself against the ring of muscle and sliding home. 

Grunting, Y/N placed his hands on either side of Spencer’s hips and found a steady pace. Despite the gag, Spencer was vocal and it only drove Y/N further. “Fuck,” he breathed around it. “Harder.”

“What was that?” He asked coyly.

Spencer repeated himself and Y/N obliged. “You’re so tight.” He bent down and kissed his shoulder, whispering that he wasn’t to come unless Y/N had first. Although he was finding that more and more difficult by the second, Spencer agreed. 

After another few thrusts, Y/N cried out, burying himself inside Spencer one final time. “Can I come?” Spencer asked around the gag.

Y/N nodded and watched as Spencer shuttered underneath him. “Fuck. You’re so beautiful when you come.” He released the gag from around Spencer’s head and pulled him in for a kiss. “Let’s make that happen again.”


End file.
